


Kokichi's christmas gift!

by UninterestingAppleCider



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, How Do I Tag, Hurt No Comfort, Infidelity, M/M, My First Fanfic, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:53:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27660284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UninterestingAppleCider/pseuds/UninterestingAppleCider
Summary: Kokichi gives Shuichi a gift on their anniversary, Christmas!Unfortunately, Shuichi gives him another type of gift.Kokichi takes to the rooftop to cope.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 16
Kudos: 65





	Kokichi's christmas gift!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! sorry, this is my first fic I've written and I'm not good at tagging on the phone! I'm just gonna put some trigger warning incase,, also, this is a vent fic, so I'm sorry if it's bad, I was crying most of the type I was writing this
> 
> TW: SUICIDE, infidelity, ghosting (jic it's a touchy subject), a little gore at the end

It was almost the beginning of December. Christmas decorations were already being placed around their small town and children starting to Carol, creating a headache for kokichi who was now going through a depressive episode.

He really didn't need any stupid kids singing at 2 in the morning. how did their parents even allow them outside anyways?! it was stupid. what was more stupid was crying over his boyfriend's social media, but he could atleast control that.. sometimes.

it wasn't his fault the boy had been ignoring his texts! every time he tried to message them it would end up with, like, 2 or 3 messages before they vanished. he could see them online and talking in the class group chat, but whenever he tried to get their attention they always went offline after five minutes.

was he doing something wrong? he had tried to plan hangouts, call them often, try and talk at school even with their strict breaks… so why was the same thing looping over? every time, he would end up getting ghosted by his partners. just ask the other two assholes that he dated! he never got a reply for months! maybe that's why he had such bad clinginess.. 

whatever! as the tears stopped in his eyes, leaving only small sobs as he stared at his screen, a focused expression fell upon his face. he will make the boy the best early christmas gift he could ever make! of course, with some little 'kokichi' thrown in the gift too. after all, a supreme leader has to spoil his servant!

the next day, he got up early and headed off to school. he always hated how tightly the gakuran clung to his body, making him even smaller than he was. so of course he ended up getting smashed against the pavement by his long time bully, kaito, and got all of his money he had on him stolen. great! another bruise to cover up with bandages.. oh well, he was gonna meet shuichi today!

..but of course, he was hanging out with that stupid blonde girl again, smiling and acting as if he wasn't a few meters away from him, holding a bento in his fragile grip as he shakily watched the two walk to their lockers.

.. it was just a friend thing! of course they wouldn't walk with him. after all, their relationship was still a secret. so he just put on his happy mask and walked away! why stare at something you despise when you can do other things, like sit in your desk all break, fidgeting with the box and wondering when he would walk into the door..

by the time he came, it was late. why was it always so late nowadays? they had perfect grades beforehand, surely he wouldn't risk them for whatever he was doing?

...ah, that girl again. with her charming looks and melodic voice, with her lively personality and wits… why were the two always late?

he felt tears start stinging at his eyes, and he hoped nobody noticed the way his shoulders shook as he buried his face in his hands, pretending to be asleep.

lunch soon rang- he didn't even remember the second period even starting.. he walked up to the rooftop, humming happily as he made his way to their normal hangout spot, sitting down and waiting for them to show up, his eyes glittering with small hope as he watched the door nearby with curiosity. come on, come on!! what was taking so long?

by the time they even showed up, lunch was nearly over. his glittering pupils now turned dull with unspilled tears as he clutched onto the bento box in his lap.

`` o-ouma-kun? are you al-alright? sorry I took so long… ``

his eyes lit up at the familiar voice, completely disregarding the formal use of his name instead of the cute nicknames they had for themselves. hes here!! he can finally give his first gift!!! 

`` oh, shumai, hi! don't worry.. i- ahm- I made lunch fo-for you… ``

the boy swallowed dryly, getting up and bowing in front of them, extending his hands which weakly held the box for them to grab onto, peeking from where he was facing to look up at his boyfriend's face.

`` oh- I already ate, sorry ouma-kun… th-thanks anyways, I'll keep it so akamatsu-chan can-``

he dropped the bento box faster than he could register, all of the contents spilling down on the floor. he stood up straight and stared with wide eyes at them, his lips quivering but him biting on his bottom one so he wouldn't cry don't cry don't cry don't cry he probably meant it in a friendly way don't cry-

he sighed in relief as the bell rang, picking up his bag and turning it around, his legs carrying him faster then they ever did, making his way to the home room and not daring to look up as the boy entered class a few minutes after him, biting back the urge to just call in sick and leave.

just a few more days till Christmas.. 

‐ -

when christmas hit, kokichi was almost practically bouncing up and down as he got dressed, his mind completely forgetting last night where he kept texting the boy desperately talking about random stuff but seeing that they were all left on delivered, instead focusing on the gift at the foot of his bed.

they will definitely love this gift! he specially made it just for them, how could they not? all of his love and care for them was packaged into this small box, picking it up and placing it in his bag, making sure it stayed neat and wasn't pushed around as he walked to school. who cares if they weren't joining him on their walks anymore? surely they'll love this gift!

he made his way to their class, noticing a small mistletoe hanging over the door, looking over at the girl he walked in with and laughing about it with her, bidding her a good christmas and sitting down at his desk, placing the gift on his desk and getting questionable looks to which he promptly ignored, watching the front of the classroom with curiosity.

soon, their boyfriend had showed up and he couldn't keep his excitement in- he jumped up from his seat, calling out to them which fell on deaf ears as he watched the blonde girl walk behind him, both of them looking up at the mistletoe and then at eachother.

no, shuichi wouldn't. 

he wouldn't do it!!

not when kokichi is right here!!!

why isn't he saying anything?!!!!

why are they getting closer??!!!!!

WHY ARE THEY SO CLOSE GOD PLEASE STOP SHUICHI PLEASE-!

he fell down to his knees as their lips touched, watching in disbelief as the two shared a passionate kiss, both of them looking so, so fucking happy.

how could he had never seen shuichi so happy?

how could he have never even kissed the boy who he has been dating for a year?

`` how.. how could you.. ``

his mumbles grew into sobs, but he quickly got back up before the two could even register him, speed walking over to the boy, noticing him flinch and stare at kokichi in bewilderment as he watched the tears fall down his cheeks of kokichi who was holding out the box, decorated in white with purple and blue ribbons, with a small tag attached to it with their name.

`` open it. ``

`` kokichi, what's wrong- ``

_`` o-open the go-goddamn box, saihara. ``_

he trembled as the other took it from his hands, delicately opening it with his hands that he held so many times but felt so cold now that it was out of reach and watched their reaction as they glanced inside.

books of their favourite series, a new phone, a few clothes and snacks. 

_a ring._

_a fucking promise ring._

`` kokichi, I.. ``

he held the ring up delicately _as if it was even his anymore after he kissed that whore of a girl but he couldn't say it out loud-_

_`` happy anniversary, shuichi. ``_

\--

_kokichi was like icarus, in a way._

_and shuichi was his sun._

_he flew too close. he got too greedy._

_and now the wax wings has melted it all away, leaving only despair._

atleast, that's what he thought as he took over the ledge of his school, glancing down at the pavement.

hopefully this will end the despair. but, will he be sent to hell? he sures hoped to, he wouldn't want to see shuichi after this.

he got out his phone, seeing the group chat lively as ever and biting back a few sobs as he clung to the railing, not wanting to let go and feeling his feet start to slip up, his shoes long discarded.

be took a shaky photo of the view, smiling as he sent it along with a small text of ` the view is nice up here!!! anyone wanna join? `

he immediately got responses from kiibo and maki telling him to get behind the railing, having noticed it was absent in the picture and a few people getting confused over it.

` nah, it's alright, the ground will definitely catch me! `

he chuckled, the sounds of laughter turning into sobs as he saw just how many people telling him to sob, until they stopped once he saw akamatsu join in.

` why do you even care, kaeds! youre the whole fuckign reason im up here, you asshole! `

his writing started to get more shaky as he knew he had mere minutes to live, staring in disbelief at the screen at everyone's confusion.

` me and shuichi were fucking dating, kaede! I wanted him to marry me! I was his fucking partner! you kissed him under the fuxking mistletoez, probably fucked him too! right on our fuckinf qnneversary, you stupid whore! `

he quivered as he typed it out, noticing a few people enraged at kaede and a few asking why shuichi was online, but silent.

` whagevrer, I'm on the edge, I'm not gonna survive this fall. whatever the fuck you're typing out kaede isn't gonna solve shit. I hope I get to see you in hell `

he chucked his phone down, watching it shatter down and wincing at the noise, imagining his own body splatter against it with a gruesome sound and smiling a little.

_maybe then he won't suffer any longer._

_maybe his wings of wax will grow back._

_maybe he will fly to the sun once more._

he felt his legs slip, letting out a small scream as he felt the wind rushing around him, his breath being clawed out of his lungs.

_THUNK_

he watched the world slowly fade, only one eye remaining under the gruesome mess beneath him, noticing three of his friends- including shuichi- rush over.

all he could do was turn his lips up into a smile and mimick the motion of a laugh.

_this was kokichi's last gift to shuichi._

.

.

_a body has been discovered!_

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for reading my fic!! this was a vent fic so I hope it's not too messy,,, haha,,
> 
> I'll try and write more fluff,,, they're my comfort ship but we gotta have angst sometimes


End file.
